Superando el miedo
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Es San Valentín e Ibuki decide perder el día haciendo el vago pero gracias a una llamada por fin decide intentar declararse al chico que le gusta, aunque el miedo le consuma "Ese sentimiento de "quiero protegerle" es lo que me hace seguir intentándolo" "Somos distintos a ellos dos". Ibuki/Shindou. Ibukicentric.


**Feliz Samba Lentin~** espero que se hayan sacado muchas fotos con sus parejas, yo me hice una con mi cosplay de Tenma besando a mi 3ds-senpai... fue hermoso...

Admito que este fic salió de la nada porque hoy estuve toda la tarde ocupada y como no había escrito nada pues no pensaba subir nada pero al final decidí que no rompería con la tradición de subir algo por esta época así que aquí esta mi cutre aporte de Ibuki/Shindou~ fue escrito en 2 horas y media -a reloj- e iba escribiendo en el momento por lo que no estaba planeado... así que no esperen la gran cosa... :´D _I tried!_

.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Go Samsung/Nokia y Galaxy no me pertenecen, es obra de Level-5 y yo sólo cojo sus personajes para hacer historias sin sentido y sin fines de lucro... si fuese mío... el Resistance saldría siempre...

**Pareja/Personajes:** Ibuki Munemasa/Shindou Takuto y leve Kusaka/Konoha porque puedo~

**Tema:** _#51 - Miedo_

**Advertencias:** Seguramente OOC por parte de Ibuki porque Shindou casi ni sale xD, escrito en poco tiempo y sin planificación así que será cualquier cosa, cutre final porque puedo, intento emo de Ibuki porque extrañaba poner escenas angst, frases que no vienen al caso pero las pongo~

El título... ese amigo mío... pueden reírse conmigo, les dejo... yo lloró al verlo xD

**Edit:** Dedicado a la maldita desgraciada de Niebla, aka Black-Amaranthine que aún no me da conti pero como le había prometido algo de nuestra OTP, pues aquí esta~

.

* * *

.

Ibuki suspiró mientras veía el calendario por ¿quinta… sexta… vigésima cuarta vez? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Desde que se había despertado, o más bien levantado porque no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, lo único que había hecho era desayunar y mirar el calendario… a esta altura ya hasta comenzaba a alucinar números y todo

—Munemasa… concéntrate… vamos… es sólo un día más…

A pesar de que decía eso, ni el mismo se lo creía. Es verdad que era un día más de su vida pero ese catorce de febrero era especial… por fin, tras catorce años de vida y más de ocho burlándose de las parejas, había encontrado a alguien… aunque éste no le correspondiese, no fuesen al mismo instituto, se hayan visto sólo medio año y…

— ¿Se supone que debo animarme o llorar? Soy un desastre… concéntrate… que hubiesen hecho tus compañeros ¿en una situación así…?

Intento imaginarse como estarían actuando los chicos del _Earth Eleven_ y lo único que saco en conclusión es que sería de todo menos normal…

—Bueno, da igual… no es como que me fuese a morir por no poder darle nada a Shindou… porque él no me gusta, yo no le gusto, sólo somos amigos y… asco de vida y asco de Shindou y asco de amor y de parejas y de San Valentín y de colegio… sí, también es culpa del colegio… asco de todos…

Se levantó, por fin, del asiento que llevaba ocupando desde hacía más de una hora y se fue a la cocina a buscarse algo para comer, eso de odiar a tantas cosas a la vez le estaba dando hambre

—Voy a tomarme un poco de leche con un donut… a ver… creo que por aquí había unos que mamá trajo ayer…

Comenzó a buscar por los estantes hasta que por fin encontró los donuts y

— ¿De chocolate? ¿Es una broma, verdad? Maldito seas, destino… pues ¿sabes qué? no me importa… me quedaré sin comer nada…

Se dirigió enfadado hasta el sofá, se sentó y encendió la tele ¿para qué? Para ver en todos los canales programación relacionado con el día de los enamorados

—Te odio, televisión… da igual, leeré algo~

Cogió una revista que había en la mesa y comenzó a ojearla. Era una revista de chicas donde habían test y cotilleos y…

— ¿En serio? ¿Especial de San Valentín? Como te odio revista…

Pero no pensaba admitir su derrota, no, él era Ibuki Munemasa y nunca la admitiría. Decidió seguir viendo la revista, hoja tras hoja, hasta que vio un test con unas enormes letras en rojo que ponía _"¿Estás enamorad ?"..._ No tenía nada mejor que hacer por lo que decidió rellenarlo.

—Esto es aburrimiento y el resto son tonterías… vamos a ver… primera pregunta: "¿Te gusta alguien?", que directo… -comenzó a pensar que podría responder y sin dudarlo, se le vino a la mente la imagen de Shindou- Agh, maldición… pondré "Tal ves". Segunda: "¿Esa persona y tú, son cercanas?"… Shindou y yo somos compañeros y… ¡Joder, deja de pensar en Shindou!... pondré "Más o menos". Tercera: "¿Han quedado alguna vez?", obviamente… para entrenar… que triste por dios… va "Sí". Cuarta: "¿Cómo te sientes cuando estás con esa persona cerca?", pues muy bien y feliz y a veces con ganas de matar a los que se le acercan y… maldito test inservible que sólo sirve para dejarme mal y pensar tonterías de chica y yo soy un macho y… ¡No me gusta Shindou!

Cerró la revista y la estampo contra el suelo. Luego se dio cuenta que era de su madre y la cogió con cuidado y la dejo en la mesa, no vaya a ser que ella se entere y le castigue…

— ¿Qué voy a hacer en todo el día? Podría quedar con alguien pero… todos están con alguien… asco de amigos… me pregunto si Shindou estará… -se quedo unos segundos pensativo y luego se golpeó la frente- muerto… si… ¿Shindou estará muerto?... debería comprobarlo… le llamaré…

Subió corriendo a su cuarto como si su vida dependiese de ello, claro que por el camino se choco con varios muebles pero a él le daba igual, no era su casa y… vale, sí era su casa pero ¡no pensaba volver para ponerlos bien! Ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer como comprobar que Shindou siguiese vivo…

—Móvil… ¿dónde estás?

Estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera noto que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

— ¡Estúpido móvil que nunca estás cuando te necesito! Fijo que ahora estarás por ahí junto a la cámara… claro… Móvil y cámara están liados y… -por fin pudo divisar el móvil-… estúpido móvil…

Se acercó y lo cogió, busco entre los contactos y por fin pudo divisarlo. Sus dedos le temblaban y no era capaz de presionar la pantalla para hacer la llamada, además que su respiración empezaba a fallarle igual que las piernas, así que decidió sentarse en la cama.

—Vamos… tú puedes…

No, no podía. Estaba demasiado nervioso y los dientes le temblaban… más bien todo el cuerpo le temblaba, las manos le sudaban, la respiración cada vez era más complicada y los latidos del corazón cada vez más fuertes…

—T-t-tie… t-tienes que co-co-comprobar… que-que e-este bi-bien… va-vamos…

Seguía observando la pantalla y tras una bocanada de aire, se armó de valor para presionar por fin la pantalla. La imagen de llamando apareció e Ibuki sintió que el tiempo se detenía. Acercó el móvil a su oreja y escuchaba los tonos.

— ¿Sí?

Quería responder, decir al menos una palabra pero nada… su lengua estaba completamente estática y su cuerpo no parecía querer responder…

— ¿Ibuki?

Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y se armó de todo el valor que tenía de antes de hacer la llamada

—B-buenas…

—Hola~ Feliz San Valentín~

—Igualmente…

— ¿Sucede algo?

—N-no… sólo… quería hablar contigo…

—Oh… pues dime…

Otra vez se quedo sin palabras ¿qué le iba a decir? "Sólo quería comprobar si seguías vivo", no… definitivamente no podía decirle eso… "Shindou, te quiero", jamás… no… y menos por teléfono…

—Y-yo… b-bueno… e-es que… Shindou… yo…

No tenía ni idea de las frases que le estaban saliendo por la boca.

Se estaba planteando colgarle e inventarse una escusa como "me he quedado sin batería"… sí… perfecto… ahora le cortaría y problema resuelto… pero, unas voces del fondo del móvil de Shindou le hicieron congelarse

—"Shindou~ ¿por qué estas rojo?", "Quiero saber con quién estás hablando~", "¿Es tu novia… o novio?", "Shindou, no nos habías dicho nada… huy… pillín…"

— ¡Y-ya! ¡O cuando volvamos al Raimon, les haré dar mil vueltas al campo!

—"Huuuuy~" "¿Es Ibuki, verdad? Hola, Ibuki… Shindou está como un tomate mientras habla contigo…", "Sí, sí… hasta cuando vio que le estabas llamando se puso tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía contestar~"

— ¡YO LES MATO! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS, PERO YA!

—"Te queremos, Ibuki~", "Dile a nuestras familias que les queremos~", "Ibuki, Shindou te quiere~"

Y de repente, la llamada acabo y sus oídos sólo podían oír el sonido del corte. Estaba sin palabras. Su cuerpo si antes era una gelatina, ahora ya había creado un postre aún más tembloroso.

—S-S-Shindou…

Agacho la cabeza para observar mejor el suelo, definitivamente debía observarlo porque no podía hacer nada en ese momento. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse… ¿qué había sucedido? Había llamado a Shindou, las palabras no le salían, casi le decía lo que sentía por teléfono… por dios, que cutre era… luego sus compañeros del Raimon le habían hecho una broma diciéndole que su capitán sentía algo por él y ahora estaba allí como un adolescente cualquiera sin saber que hacer…

Quería estar con Shindou… lo sabía, aunque lo negase, en el fondo sabía que no era verdad. Quería decirle lo que sentía pero tenía miedo…

—Miedo… tengo miedo… miedo de que me rechaces, de que se acabe lo poco que tenemos, de que vuelvas a ser igual de indiferente conmigo como antes… tengo miedo… muchísimo miedo… de perderte…

Abrió los ojos y se levanto de la cama sin dejar de observar el móvil y el nombre que salía en pantalla

—Yo… no sé que debería hacer…

Comenzó a caminar por la habitación y luego decidió bajar hasta la planta baja. Mientras iba bajando los escalones recordó una charla que había tenido con Kusaka hacía unos pocos días…

Ambos se encontraban viendo al resto practicar mientras ellos estaban sentados en el banquillo haciendo el vago, básicamente, estaban hablando de cosas triviales hasta que

—Oye Kusaka… San Valentín es dentro de unos días… ¿qué harás…?

—Le pediré a Morimura que sea mi novia~ otra vez… -ambos rieron

—No… No te sientes raro… ya te le has declarado tres veces… y Konoha sigue igual que la primera vez…

—Pero aunque ella sepa mis sentimientos… aún no le he pedido que sea mi novia formalmente… además… si me rindo, todo esto no habrá servido para nada… ¿que gano yo si me rindo? además ella aún no ha dicho que yo no le guste, sólo me dijo que no estaba preparada…

—Pe-pero… ¿No te sientes mal? ¿No tienes miedo de que ella te rechace?

—Claro que lo tengo… además, cada vez que ella me ignora me siento fatal pero… -el más alto dirigió su vista hacia la pequeña defensa e Ibuki hacia el centrocampista capitán de Raimon- cuando ella me presta algo de atención, por muy mínima que sea… me anima a continuar y realmente quiero estar con ella… ¿sabes? Ese sentimiento de "quiero protegerle y que este conmigo" es lo que siento y es lo que me hace seguir intentándolo…

—Kusaka…

—Así que lo seguiré intentando hasta que acepte~ o hasta que me pongan una orden de alejamiento~ -ambos rieron divertidos

En ese momento termino de bajar la escalera. Lo tenía decidido. Aunque su cabeza le estuviese gritando que no lo hiciera, pensaba seguir a su corazón y éste le decía que tenía que olvidar el miedo de ser rechazado, que lo intentase… y eso iba a hacer.

Se puso las zapatillas, no pensaba ir en chanclas, la chaqueta y las llaves y salió corriendo hacia la calle.

Corría como nunca lo había hecho. Recordaba que Tsurugi y el capitán habían estado hablando sobre que los chicos del Raimon iban a ir por San Valentín al centro comercial que se encontraba cerca del campo de entrenamiento del que era el equipo japonés, aunque no tenía ni idea de en qué zona estaría pero le daba igual, iba a recorrerlo todo si era necesario… aunque esperaba que no porque no creía que su cuerpo le diese para tanto.

Después de correr durante varios minutos y coger el metro, vamos, no iba a ir hasta allí corriendo solamente… no llegaría vivo… por fin llego, bajo y volvió a hacer la carrera.

Corría por todos los establecimientos y no lograba divisarlo. Entraba a uno, lo buscaba, nada. Entraba a otro, lo volvía a buscar, nada otra vez. Repetía la acción y seguía sin mejorar su situación. Comenzaba a desesperarse ¿Dónde estaba?

Al final, ya acababa metiéndose a cualquiera, hasta en un momento a un lugar de ropa interior femenina…

—No… definitivamente… no creo que Shindou esté aquí…

— ¿Ibuki…? –escucho una voz femenina muy conocida

— ¿Nozaki…?

—Buenas~ ¿buscas a alguien? Pareces desesperado…

—Lo estoy… ¿has visto a Shindou?

—Shindou-san estaba con los chicos del Raimon hace un rato… espera un momento… -le cogió del brazo y lo saco del lugar- Matatagi, Tetsukado… ¿han visto a Shindou-san?

Ibuki observó a los dos chicos con más de diez bolsas sentados en el suelo con caras de "mátennos, por favor" y ahora que miraba bien, Tetsukado había hecho un cartel que ponía "Mátenme…", tuvo que contener la risa ante la escena tan graciosa

—Shindou… sí… paso por aquí… -intentaba decir Matatagi

—Se separó del grupo… es que ellos le estaban haciendo bromas con una persona que le había llamado así que se fue… -continuaba Tetsukado

—Creo que dijo que se iba al parquecito ese que está en el tercer piso…

—Bien… gracias, chicos… no mueran~

Decía mientras empezaba a retomar la carrera y escuchaba un "Tú puedes" proviniendo de su compañera.

Muy bien, sólo quedaban dos pisos y podría decirle a Shindou todo lo que venía ocultándole desde hacía varios meses. No había vuelta atrás, ya estaba llegando, ahora sólo esperaba que el valor que había estado reuniendo le sirviese e hiciese acto de presencia cuando se encontrase con el chico.

Sólo un piso más y le vería. Su cuerpo empezó a impacientarse y a temblar, si antes era como una gelatina ahora es que debían crear un nuevo postre tembloroso para compararlo a él. No sabía qué hacer, su cabeza no tenía ningún pensamiento. Pero tenía que concentrarse, era su única oportunidad de declararse, bueno en realidad no, sabía que estaba exagerando como nunca pero era divertido exagerar y… hay dios, hay dios, hay dios…

Por fin llego y… ¿qué iba a hacer? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer o decir ni actuar ni nada… su mente estaba en blanco y todo el valor que tenía antes se había esfumado y su cuerpo no parecía querer responder… estaba tan nervioso que ya no era capaz de distinguir a nadie ni nada… e-era mejor que volviese a casa y…

— ¿Ibuki?

Si no pego un grito fue porque… porque nada, lo había hecho y luego se había girado para contemplar a su compañero con cara de preocupación observándole

— ¿Ibuki… estas bien…?

No era capaz de decir nada, su cuerpo no respondía y su boca aún menos. Su cerebro era el único que parecía trabajar y en lo único que pensaba era en mil y un maneras de huir, ya había pensado que podía salir corriendo o saltar por las barandillas que rodeaban el parque o hasta simplemente subirse a un helicóptero y… vale, se estaba pasando y lo sabía…

—…

—… ¿Ibuki?

Debía decir algo… cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa…

—A-ah…

Sí… definitivamente hoy estaba que se salía…

— ¿Estás bien…? Estás completamente rojo y…

Shindou se acercó a él y puso su mano en su frente para tomarle la temperatura mientras Ibuki seguía paralizado en el sitio y sentía que si su corazón se aceleraba más entonces moriría allí mismo

—No tienes fiebre pero…

—Shindou –le interrumpió sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde- yo… yo… quiero preguntarte algo…

¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con el Munemasa muerto de miedo de hace unos segundos? Se preguntaba mientras observaba como su compañero centraba toda su atención en él

—Dime…

—Lo de hace un rato… lo que dijeron… tus compañeros…

No quería decirlo, le daba vergüenza… pero Shindou parecía haber captado el mensaje porque su rostro empezó a tornarse más rojo y su mirada empezó a recorrer el lugar nerviosamente. Por primera vez, Ibuki sentía que podría tener el control de la situación

—E-eso… bu-bueno… les gustaba molestarme… ya sabes…

— ¿No era verdad…?

Eso le dolió pero no quería demostrarlo. Su compañero se mordió el labio inferior y miro al suelo indeciso

—Ah… bueno… -subió su mirada para chocarla con los ojos del portero- ¿por qué… quieres saberlo…?

—Shindou por dios… si vengo hasta aquí y estoy como idiota intentando hablar contigo completamente rojo y sin saber qué hacer ni decir… ¿por qué crees que es? Es obvio que es por una broma ¿no te jode?

— ¡Ibuki!

— ¿Sabes qué? olvídalo… era un desperdicio… nosotros somos distintos a ellos dos…

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando… Ibuki? ¡Ibuki!

Se giró y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras mecánicas, no pensaba bajar caminando, pero una mano cogiendo su brazo lo detuvo

—Shindou, no quiero ahora hablar cont-

Y se quedo callado o más bien, le callaron.

Su mente estaba intentando unir todo lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos pero no era capaz… ¿por qué Shindou le estaba besando? Bueno… besar, besar que digamos… sólo había tocado sus labios con los suyos… sólo la comisura… maldición…

— ¿Shindou…?

—Ibuki…

—…

—…

—Hola…

—Ibuki, seriedad, por favor…

—Por dios, Shindou… ¿qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué me has besado?

— ¿Por qué crees que te he besado? ¿Por qué crees que mis compañeros se estaban burlando de mi cuando estaba hablando contigo…? ¡Ibuki, piensa!

—Shindou tu… ¿has perdido una apuesta?

Observó como éste quedaba con una cara completamente impactada y como los colores comenzaban a subirse a su rostro, iba a reírse pero no tuvo tiempo porque los brazos del más bajo rodearon su cuello haciendo que bajase su rostro y poder volver a unir sus labios. Esta vez, Ibuki no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad y, tras rodear la cintura del moreno con sus brazos, lo unió más a él y correspondió el intento de beso inexperto que se estaban dando.

Fue dulce, corto, prácticamente fue exterior pero cuando se separaron completamente sonrojados y nerviosos se dieron cuenta de lo que había sucedido y la situación

—Me… me gustas… Shindou…

—Y… y tú a mi… Ibuki…

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos

—A… ahora… ¿qué…?

Ambos comenzaron a reír olvidando toda la tensión del ambiente, la verdad es que no tenían ni idea de que hacer en ese momento… ya se habían besado, declarado, abrazado… ¿ahora? Bueno, simplemente reían divertidos por la situación tan irracional que estaban viviendo.

Ambos suspiraron y se observaron unos segundos

—Entonces... si tú me gustas... y yo te gusto... ¿por qué no estamos saliendo, Shindou~?

—Buena pregunta~

—Así que... ¿Quieres... salir conmigo...?

—... -Shindou puso cara pensativa e hizo como se lo estaba planteando- ... Claro, tendrás ese honor~

—Idiota~

Volvieron a reírse y a darse otro beso, esta vez un poco más profundo, aunque aún sólo exterior, ya tendrían tiempo para probar los labios del otro

—Feliz San Valentín, Shind… Takuto…

—Feliz San Valentín, Munemasa…

Se sonrieron y

—Beso~ beso~ oe, oe, oe, oe, beso~ beso~

Observaron de donde venían los ánimos completamente nerviosos para encontrarse a los chicos del Raimon, del Earth Eleven y algunos chicos del Gassan Kunimutsu

—Ese es mi chico~ -decía orgulloso Hyoudou

—Queremos otro beso~ -se burlaba Kurama

—Ibuki-kun, Shindou-kun… me alegro mucho~ -les animaba Konoha

Y los dos chicos estaban tan rojos que ni el corazón de San Valentín que adornaba el lugar se comparaba a ellos dos.

Ibuki logró levantar un poco la vista y observó a Kusaka que levantaba su pulgar en señal de "bien hecho", ambos se sonrieron y luego devolvieron su mirada a la persona que tanto les gustaba.

Bueno, ese había sido un San Valentín memorable para muchos, para otros un castigo divino –como Tetsukado y Matatagi que decidieron nunca más decirle a la joven gimnasta que comprar era fácil-, para otros divertido y para los que quedaban sólo un día más. Ahora lo que debían averiguar Ibuki y Shindou era quién de todos los presentes tenía el vídeo de la declaración y matarle antes de que lo suba a internet. Y además aún debían arrastrar a su nueva pareja al espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que se hacían en honor a las parejas… pero primero buscar al que tenía el vídeo.

.

* * *

.

Mientras beteaba este drabble me di cuenta que... se da cuenta que lo he escrito yo pero a leguas... o sea, siempre uso unas frases muy específicas y la manera de narrar es la misma y dios... después de más de 50 drabbles me doy cuenta... si es que... nunca cambiaré xD

Bueno, espero que se lo hayan pasado bien y si han hecho el tonto como yo pues bien~ :D

No sé que decir, sólo que me alegro de por fin haber publicado algo de este par -aunque estuve entre un Kusaka/Konoha y un Someoka/Fubuki- pero creo que éste me vino más fácil por los personajes... pero bueno, espero que no hayan salido tan OOC xD **See you~** ya nos leemos en alguna idiotez mía~


End file.
